


How to Make a Chocolate Kiss

by notaverse



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Cooking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaverse/pseuds/notaverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Aya: <i>Cooking Akame. It can be sweets, meals, etc choose whatever you want. You can use whichever Akame version you'd like, or even one of your own universe's Akame couple.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Make a Chocolate Kiss

Jin doesn't cook much, because when he's home he's mostly asleep, and when he's not asleep he's busy doing more important things, but sometimes he gets the urge to try making things for himself - especially when they're sweet. It's not like he couldn't pop down to the nearest convenience store for something far too delicious to be healthy, or to a department store or even a restaurant for something in a higher price range. He's got plenty of options.

But those options aren't as much fun as showing up at Kame's apartment with a bag of ingredients and a recipe for chocolate brownies.

"Just because we have the afternoon off doesn't mean I'm going to let you play in my kitchen," Kame says, but he lets Jin through the door anyway. "What is it this time?"

"Not another Christmas dinner," Jin assures him. "This won't be nearly as complicated. Or hot." The chicken, which had been covered with the contents of Kame's spice rack and heavily dosed with Jin's favourite chilli oil, had almost cost them their tastebuds.

"Then I'll risk it."

Kame sticks an Eric Clapton CD in the player so they have music to work to while Jin rummages around for an apron. He's done this so often now that Kame keeps one just for him, a hot pink number featuring a poodle in sunglasses, stilettos and a party dress, stubbing out her cigarette on the words 'Classy Bitch'. Jin's pretty sure Kame bought the apron for him as a joke and hopes Ryo never finds out about it.

Music on, aprons donned, hands washed, they set to work. It takes them all of ten seconds to have their first argument.

"It's not safe to let you measure out the chocolate," Kame says. "Look, you've already started the one bar."

Jin gives him a sheepish smile. "I had to check it was edible. It was just one block!"

"How far wrong can you go with dark chocolate? We're going to melt it in, anyway - it's not for eating, so get your hands away from that bar." Kame takes out a set of scales, starts breaking the bar up into chunks. He'll make the measurements exact, even if he has to slice individual blocks into pieces.

Jin can't complain when he knows the end result would be worth it, but that doesn't stop him looking longingly at the final remaining square. Kame agrees to compromise and slices it in half - barely enough for a taste; Jin sticks out his tongue, gets the chocolate delivered between chopsticks - not quite what he'd had in mind, though he likes that Kame then uses the same chopsticks to pick up his own half.

While Kame's been breaking blocks, Jin's been busy measuring out the margarine into a bowl and is all ready to add the chocolate. "The recipe says we're supposed to melt these together over heat," he says.

Kame looks doubtfully at his hob and Jin knows he's remembering what happened there the last time they cooked together, when they steamed up the kitchen for reasons that had nothing to do with food. Kame had been annoyed afterwards and insisted on inspecting the hob for damage, but he hadn't been complaining at the time - his mouth had been otherwise engaged.

"Microwave," Kame decides in the end. He melts the margarine and chocolate together, stopping every so often for Jin to attack the bowl with a spoon and stir the golden margarine into thick, dark swirls until the two have merged completely.

"Lick the spoon and I'll kill you," Kame warns.

Jin pulls a face; he doesn't fancy a taste of this particular mixture. Not till they've finished making the dough, anyway. He checks the recipe. "We need a large bowl for the eggs and sugar."

Fortunately, Kame's impulsive shopping habit means he has an amazing stock of kitchen equipment. He buys anything that takes his fancy, whether he knows how to use it or not - and since he tends not to read the manuals, it's not often he learns. He produces a large white bowl and mixer set, covered in fetching pink stripes.

"Don't tell me," Jin says. "You bought it because it matched your nails at the time."

"My shirt, actually." Kame flashes him a quick, embarrassed smile and cracks three eggs into the bowl, one after another, all one-handed.

"Show-off."

"Some of us cook to feed ourselves instead of leeching off everyone else or going out all the time. Are you going to use that measuring jug or are you just waving it in time to the music?"

"Don't think I didn't see you playing air guitar with a wooden spoon, Kame."

Jin measures out one and a half cups of sugar, adds it to the eggs, and sets to work with the mixer. Kitchen gadgets are fun - at least when they're in Kame's kitchen and he's got Kame right beside him, watching the eggs-and-sugar mixture with an eagle eye to decide when it's had enough.

When the contents of the bowl are suitably light and fluffy, they add the chocolate mixture and a teaspoon of vanilla essence, and Jin takes control of the mixer again. He knows it's driving Kame crazy, not doing it himself, which is part of what makes it so much fun. Kame's spooned up behind him now, hands poised ready to take over if Jin falters for an instant.

Kame's intervention is unnecessary, however. Jin manages to avoid splattering brownie dough all over the walls, though he does spill a little of the flour when he pours it into the measuring jug. Less than five seconds later, an exasperated Kame is sweeping flour off the counter. Jin tips the jug into the bowl and goes for the mixer again, but Kame stops him.

"We fold the flour in by hand." Kame indicates the line on the recipe. "Use this."

Jin can't resist strumming on the wooden spoon the way he'd seen Kame do earlier to 'Layla'; Kame laughs and tells him it's out of tune and he'd be better off using it as a microphone.

"I thought you didn't want me to play in your kitchen?"

"Depends what you're playing."

But brownie dough doesn't mix itself, so Jin carefully folds in the flour (if he spills any over the edges of the bowl, Kame will feel obliged to clean it up immediately). Meanwhile, Kame preps a square baking pan and preheats the oven. They always share the work when they cook together, though Kame jokingly complains that Jin treats him like his own personal chef, and sometimes Jin's attempts to help don't quite measure up to Kame's standards and Kame insists on taking over a task himself.

Jin pours the brownie dough into the prepared pan, scrapes _most_ of the remainder off the sides of the bowl, and steps back to give Kame room to open the oven and slide the pan inside. The recipe says they've got a half-hour wait ahead of them.

"You could've got more out of that," Kame says.

"I could've, but..." Jin opens the cutlery drawer - knows it like the back of his hand - and without looking, fishes out another spoon, this one for Kame. "I figured we could kill some of the wait by licking the bowl."

It might be a childish thing to do, but they've been children together - well, teenagers - and no matter how much growing up they've done, they can still be kids with each other when there are no cameras around to see. There's no audience to watch them sharing chocolate-smeared grins, no crowd of fans screaming when Kame cleans the dough from Jin's lips with his tongue and throws the spoon somewhere in the general vicinity of the sink just to free up his hands.

It's an hour before they remember the oven is still on. The brownies get burned beyond all hope of salvation.


End file.
